Nefarious
- Originale = }} |Pianeta natale = Kerwan |Specie = Robot |Sesso = Maschio |Doppiatore = - Originale = Riccardo Rovatti }} |Stato attuale = - Originale = Scomparso }} }} Il Dr. Nefarious è uno dei principali nemici della serie. ''Primo antagonista in ''Ratchet & Clank 3 e Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, è uno dei protagonisti di Tutti Per Uno. Ritorna come nemico principale in ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film). Storia I primi anni "Eri quello sfigato con l'apparecchio!" '-Qwark' Quando è ancora una forma di vita organica, Nefarious conduce una vita sfortunata: sua madre lo considera un perdente e alle lezioni di biologia del Professor Bozell subisce ripercussioni da un compagno di classe, Copernicus Leslie Qwark (che pulisce la lavagna con i suoi pantaloni mentre li ha addosso). Nonostante Nefarious speri che il Blarg gli dia una lezione, lo ha sempre considerato un amico. Lo scienziato pazzo "Hai sentito?! Mi hanno chiamato pazzo, Lawrence!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo diviene uno scienziato decidendo di creare mostri chiamati Ameboidi, con cui vuole spazzare via ogni forma di vita esistente su Rilgar partendo da Blackwater City. Qwark, divenuto nel frattempo supereroe, sconfigge gli Ameboidi costringendo il dottore alla fuga. Nefarious giura vendetta e assieme a Lawrence si ritira alla volta di Magmos. Dopo un po' di viaggio, raggiunge il suo Laboratorio Robotico Segreto. L'assistente lo avvisa della presenza di Qwark, chiedendo se debba eliminarlo subito, ma riceve l'ordine di lasciarlo proseguire poiché c'è una sorpresa speciale per accoglierlo. Alla fine Nefarious è raggiunto dal capitano e, dopo un breve flashback, viene gettato nel burrone sotto il ponte su cui si trovano, finendo trasformato in robot. Desidoroso più che mai di vendicarsi, Nefarious attacca Metropolis ma è nuovamente scovato e sconfitto da Qwark, che dopo averlo fatto a pezzi gli getta la testa in un cestino. La minaccia è comunque chiara: un giorno tornerà, lo distruggerà e metterà in ginocchio Metropolis. Nefarious viene recuperato da Lawrence, a cui ordina di rinchiudere il supereroe nella sua prigione segreta. Il capitano riesce comunque a fuggire, mentre Nefarious è impegnato a farsi ricostruire... sebbene durante l'operazione gli venga inserito un sedere sbagliato, montato anche all'incontrario: questo lo porta all'infuriamento, seguito da un sovraccarico e dalla registrazione di Lance e Janice. Una galassia di robot "Cittadini robotici della Galassia Solana, l'ora della vostra liberazione è vicina! Per troppo tempo noi robot abbiamo sofferto per il settarismo, la stupidità, la mediocrità e l'insopportabile fetore delle forme di vita organica! Presto tutti i robot potranno vivere nella libertà e nell'uguaglianza del mio benevolo e naturalmente inflessibile governo! E voi, schifosissime forme di vita organica, non potete aspettarvi altro che essere disintegrati!" '-Nefarious lancia un avviso alla Galassia Solana' Dopo essere sparito per molto tempo, si rifà vivo alleandosi con i Tirannoidi e Courtney Gears per prepararsi a una guerra contro la Galassia Solana, dato che vuole trasformarne tutti gli abitanti organici in robot. Il primo attacco è quello a Veldin, ma ne seguono altri su innumerevoli pianeti dove i Ranger Galattici sono impegnati in battaglie sfibranti, con l'aiuto di Ratchet e Clank. Mentre lancia messaggi di minacce alle forme di vita e di solidarietà ai robot come lui, Nefarious è anche impegnato nella creazione del Biobliteratore. Dopo che la Q-Force riesce a infiltrarsi nel Rifugio Sottomarino, viene avvisato da Lawrence, affermando che annienterà Qwark e i suoi amici. Quando la Madre Tirannoide è abbattuta alla Base Korgon, decide di contattare con un'Olo-chiamata la squadra della Fenice dalla sua struttura su Daxx. Osservandoli bene, deduce siano solo un branco di pagliacci e che li ridurrebbe in polvere col rischio che non se ne parli neanche a Criminali Oggi. Rivolgendosi all'Agente Segreto Clank, gli dice di avere grandi piani in serbo per lui. A seguito del rapimento di quest'ultimo per mano di Courtney Gears, Nefarious incontra il grande agente segreto spiegandogli che è un onore conoscerlo e che ha sempre seguito le sue avventure. Il piccolo robot fa notare che quello dell'Agente Clank è solo un ruolo inventato, ma il dottore non vuole saperne, affermando che sono tutte bugie e andando in sovraccarico. Dopo essersi ripreso gli propone un'alleanza, dato che per tutti i robot della galassia lui è un eroe, che però continua a negare il suo destino e a inchinarsi davanti agli organici. Gli chiede dove sia finito tutto il suo amor proprio, dato che unendosi potrebbero dominare su una galassia popolata solo da robot: se rifiuterà di farlo sarà un traditore della sua stessa razza e verrà risucchiato nel buco nero dell'oblio insieme a tutti gli organici. Clank, però, rifiuta subito, e viene sostituito con Klunk. ]]Il giorno in cui Ratchet, Qwark, Klunk e Skrunch raggiungono il Leviatano, Nefarious contatta il suo piccolo infiltrato dicendogli qualcosa. Sul ponte si complimenta con Qwark per aver messo su qualche chiletto: questi sta al gioco rispondendo che a Courtney Gears non sembra importare molto. Il robot va ancora in sovraccarico ma viene prontamente sbloccato da Lawrence. Dopodiché ordina a questi di attivare l'autodistruzione e teletrasportarli via entrambi, spiegando a Qwark di averlo attirato nel Leviatano appositamente per assistere alla sua morte con i propri occhi. Il maggiordomo esegue l'ordine andandosene, ma lasciando indietro il capo. Nefarious comincia a chiamarlo e, solo dopo aver specificato che non è affatto divertente, viene finalmente traslocato. Attacca Metropolis con l'ormai pronto Biobliteratore, coordinando tutto dal Treno Gravitazionale dove tiene rinchiuso Clank, desideroso di rendere tutti testimoni del tramonto di un'epoca, l'ultimo capitolo della storia di Solana nonché il futuro da lui stabilito: l'era dei robot. Dopo aver visto tramite uno schermo quanto Ratchet crede nell'identità di Klunk, fa notare il fatto a Clank, aggiungendo che il suo stupido amico sembra amarlo moltissimo e che forse d'ora in poi lo show si chiamerà "Agente Segreto Klunk". Chiede a Lawrence se gli sia piaciuta la battuta, concordando sul fatto di avere un umorismo impeccabile. Il piccolo robot, però, reagisce con convinzione e sostiene che il Lombax porrà fine a questi terribili piani. Nefarious deride le abilità di Ratchet. Poi attiva il potente marchingegno, facendosi dare il telecomando da Lawrence. Ma, dopo aver premuto il tasto, si presenta l'ologramma della sua audizione per Galactic Idol; ciò lo manda in bestia, spingendolo a lanciare il dispositivo su Lawrence, che specifica di essere mortificato. Così, questa volta, riceve quello corretto. Il criminale attiva il Biobliteratore con una risata malefica. Infine, i tre sono raggiunti da Ratchet e Klunk. Quest'ultimo passa dalla parte di Nefarious, che nel frattempo si scompiscia di risate per l'ingenuità di Ratchet, chiedendo a Lawrence di teletrasportarli via e di lasciare il giovane Lombax a Klunk. Ammette comunque di averlo trovato un avversario molto più pericoloso di quel "brutto imbecille" di Qwark. Tuttavia, ora deve andare a conquistare una galassia e quindi è ora di finire i giochi. Si dispiace solo che Ratchet non vivrà abbastanza da poter assistere allo sterminio degli organici. Gli attacchi proseguono incontrastati in tutta la galassia, mentre le speranze si affievoliscono quando gli eroi iniziano a comportarsi da codardi. Oltretutto, il Piano Generale recuperato da Ratchet e Clank su Zeldrin lo spaventa a tal punto da convincerlo ad attaccare la Fenice. Quando il Biobliteratore viene puntato dal cannone a ioni al Quartier Generale di Nefarious, questi irrompe furioso via schermo per chiedere a Clank cosa abbia intenzione di fare. Il robot risponde che non può riuscirci contro di lui, e spara. Su Mylon, Nefarious si prepara a far decollare il secondo Biobliteratore, che ha costruito segretamente. Ancora una volta, è raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank alla Baia di Lancio. Nefarious lo definisce un "miserabile roditore", assicurandogli che pagherà per questa insolenza. A quel punto Ratchet lancia l'Onnichiave, che lo scienziato schiva a malapena; l'arma, però, distrugge la console alle sue spalle, annullando il volo del Biobliteratore. Quindi il dottore chiama Lawrence e una copia si presenta. Gli ordina di annientarli, ma l'ologramma dice di essere solo una casella vocale e di lasciare quindi il nome con un messaggio. Nefarious decide di occuparsi personalmente di Ratchet. A un certo punto del combattimento, cade a terra implorando misericordia e ammettendo la sconfitta. Il Lombax ci casca in pieno affermando che il suo regno di terrore è finalmente terminato. A quel punto, però, il robot si rialza esclamando di averlo fregato. Dopo un breve inseguimento, lo scontro termina in favore di Ratchet. Il dottore chiama di nuovo Lawrence, che questa volta si presenta per davvero. I due attivano il Biobliteratore e affrontano gli eroi a bordo di esso. Nel frattempo il Capitano Qwark accorre in aiuto di Ratchet e Clank, lasciando Nefarious incredulo. Dopo un secondo combattimento, il Biobliteratore finisce distrutto e la testa (dove si trovano i due supercattivi) cade a terra. Un messaggio li avvisa che in sessanta secondi il componente esploderà, motivo per cui lo scienziato ordina al maggiordomo di teletrasportarli via. Lawrence chiede se desideri specificare una destinazione precisa, ma Nefarious sostiene che non ha rilevanza e che l'importante è solo uscire di lì. Il tempo annunciato non si dimostra tale, passando molto più velocemente, e costringendoli a un trasporto istantaneo. Nefarious e Lawrence finiscono così su un asteroide. Il dottore gli chiede perché siano capitati lì e lui risponde che, se avesse specificato una destinazione, a quest'ora potrebbero trovarsi altrove; inoltre sono troppo lontani da un pianeta per teletrasportarsi e l'unica soluzione è una spintarella disponibile entro 10.000 anni. Nefarious si dispera incredulo, domandando a Lawrence cosa fare. Questi gli chiede semplicemente se sappia suonare la batteria. Viaggio nello spazio "Siete mai rimasti soli su un asteroide? È sorprendentemente NO-IO-SO!" '-Nefarious a Ratchet e Clank' Nefarious rimane alla deriva sull'asteroide, a rimurginare noiosamente sul proprio fallimento, tormentato da Odissea di Bassi. Dopo un po' di permanenza, Lawrence lo avvisa che presto capiteranno presso una stazione spaziale dove potranno ricevere soccorso. Ma arrivati sul posto trovano soltanto macerie. Nefarious chiede spiegazioni al maggiordomo, che risponde di non aver potuto prevedere la distruzione dell'impianto. Nel frattempo l'asteroide li porta nella Galassia Polaris, dove non è ben chiaro se i due soggiornino brevemente su Mukow: all'arena del Festival Imperiale del Combattimento, infatti, viene ritrovato il portafoglio del dottore. L'asteroide precipita nel Villaggio Tobalia e la coppia è aiutata dai Fongoid. Il controllo del tempo "Come si entra dentro alla camera?!" '-Nefarious interroga Orvus' ]]L'insuccesso brucia ancora nei circuiti di Nefarious, che non capisce come abbia potuto farsi sconfiggere da quei poveretti e perché l'universo sia tutto dalla loro parte. Così, intraprende una crociata in quella che gli organici chiamano "l'anima": dopo aver fatto Meditazione Fongoid, corsi di autocontrollo, yoga, altri corsi di autocontrollo e un cammino spirituale su Quantos, apprende qualcosa di molto interessante. Viene infatti a conoscenza degli Zoni e del Grande Orologio, decidendo di impadronirsi di quest'ultimo per riscrivere la storia a suo piacimento, dando a ogni furfante bistrattato una seconda possibilità per creare un universo in cui gli eroi perdono sempre. Il dottore fa credere ai Fongoid di essere gentile, da amare, un amico venerabile venuto da lontano. Di conseguenza li sfrutta per costruire nella valle l'Avamposto di Tombli. Poi assume Flint Vorselon e stipula una collaborazione con le Pollyx Industries. |192x192px|left]]In seguito invita Orvus a un dibattito scientifico, che in realtà è soltanto una trappola. Lo Zoni viene catturato e rinchiuso in una teca dove finisce torturato dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico, mentre Nefarious lo interroga per sapere come accedere alla camera. Egli, tuttavia, non dà alcuna informazione. Stanco della sua testardaggine, Nefarious continua a farlo attaccare dal codificatore fino a quando Orvus scompare improvvisamente. Pollyx riesce comunque a recuperare un'immagine dalle sue banche dati: si tratta di Clank. Questo fa capire a Nefarious che la chiave per la camera è proprio uno dei suoi arcinemici e, di conseguenza, si mette a cercarlo. Quando la Stazione Spaziale di Nefarious è completata, abbandona l'Avamposto di Tombli. Trovare Clank "Zoni! Tornate qui! Stavo solo scherzando! Andiamo, ci siamo divertiti insieme, no?" '-Nefarious deride gli Zoni, mentre fuggono dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico' In seguito spiega agli Zoni che il nuovo padrone è Clank, spingendoli a rapirlo. Ratchet vede tutto dall'Occhio di Ossidiana su Merdegraw, in collegamento con la Nebulosa Breegus. Una porta in cima alle scale si apre e Nefarious scende, inciampando sullo scopettino lasciato da Lawrence. Il Grande Orologio "Con l'orologio in mio potere, sarò in grado di rovesciare ciò che è giusto nell'universo!" '-Nefarious' Nefarious tenta invano, tramite la Stazione Mnemonica Alpha, di entrare nella mente di Clank per scoprire come accedere alla Camera di Orvus. Furioso per i continui fallimenti, dice a Lawrence che dentro c'è la chiave per entrare nell'ambita stanza. Dopo averlo sentito, gli Zoni si mettono tra lui e Clank specificando che la camera è solo per il sire. Nefarious tenta di tranquillizzarli, ma loro continuano a contrapporsi. A quel punto decide di tagliare i ponti, estraendo il Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico e cominciando uno sterminio di Zoni di massa. Il loro numero scende da 217.000 a 120. Essendo l'apparecchiatura instabile ai dispositivi sonici, saltano le luci e questo dà a Clank il tempo per fuggire, mentre Nefarious ordina ai suoi soldati di acciuffarlo. Il piccolo robot è infine raggiunto dal dottore, a cui domanda dove l'abbia portato. Spiega che è a casa sua e, dopo una breve descrizione sul Grande Orologio, lo fa stendere da Lawrence con la Sfera per l'Immobilizzazione Gratuita. Quando questi domanda se debba allestire nuovamente la Stazione Mnemonica, Nefarious dice di avere pazienza poiché sarà Clank a condurli direttamente alla camera. Si sa che in seguito contatta Vorselon circa la taglia di Alister Azimuth, portandola a 50.000 Bolt. Mentre si trova nella stazione spaziale impegnato nell'atto terzo (scena quattro) de La notte dei vermiciattoli viventi, viene chiamato da Lawrence, che lo informa sugli svolgimenti di Clank. A quel punto esulta felice, sebbene sia desideroso di tornare alle riprese. Quando il maggiordomo gli mostra una foto in cui Ratchet e Qwark evadono dalla Nave da Guerra di Vorselon, va su tutte le furie sovraccaricandosi con Lance e Janice. Lawrence fa cenno a un soldato di dargli una botta per sbloccarlo, consigliando al padrone di inserire la sicura nella pistola in modo da non uccidere altre unità. Nefarious insiste sul fatto che non ci siano rischi e, come dimostrazione, spara un colpo che comincia a rimbalzare in giro per la stanza fino ad abbattere un soldato. In preda alla rabbia, chiama altri robot, tutti tremolanti di paura. Quando Ratchet e Azimuth penetrano nelle Pollyx Industries, vengono contattati via schermo da Nefarious. Il giovane Lombax chiede cosa voglia questa volta: trasformare di nuovo tutti in robot o il buon vecchio dominio sulla galassia. Nefarious spiega che una parte di lui intende farlo vivere abbastanza per permettergli di saperlo, mentre l'altra vuole eliminarlo subito in nome dei bei vecchi tempi andati. Mentre viene informato da Lawrence sui dettagli della procedura, è improvvisamente interrotto da Vorselon, apparso alle sue spalle. Nefarious si spaventa, lanciandosi sulle braccia di Lawrence, che però essendo in forma olografica non lo può prendere; Flint spiega che il VX-99 è distrutto e che le truppe non sono ancora riuscite a localizzare il segnale del vascello dei due Lombax. Lo scienziato reagisce molto male, dicendo che tutto ciò è inaccettabile, poiché gli ha praticamente fornito quei vermiciattoli su un piatto d'argento. Spiega che se Ratchet e l'anziano troveranno l'orologio sarà la fine dei loro piani, mentre il suo corpo finirà appiattito su Zaurik. Dopo avergli chiesto se è questo ciò che vuole, ottenendo come risposta un timido no, convoca le Valchirie per affidargli il compito di sbarazzarsi dei Lombax. Intanto Nefarious comincia una relazione con Cassiopeia. Mentre conversano allegramente su un divano nella stazione spaziale, il dottore le spiega come ha deriso Clank mentre era imprigionato nella Stazione Mnemonica. A causa di una modifica temporale effettuata da Ratchet, però, si ritrova una crepa all'occhio destro, che smette di muoversi. Dopodiché urla furioso il nome del Lombax. A seguito di una partita a un videogioco, vinta contro Vorselon, in cui Nefarious controlla sé stesso e il Terraklon il Capitano Qwark (ma non può giocare essendo privato del corpo), Lawrence arriva per informare il padrone che Clank li sta conducendo dritti alla Camera di Orvus proprio come previsto. Nefarious esulta felice, ordinandogli di dire alle Valchirie di procedere con l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91. Poi, una voce non troppo femminile bussa alla porta per l'ora del massaggio. Nefarious risponde di non aver chiesto un trattamento e gli ordina di andarsene. Quindi la porta si apre, rivelando il Capitano Qwark vestito da Infermiera Shannon. Durante l'attacco di Ratchet e Azimuth alla Cittadella delle Valchirie, è frequentemente sentito litigare con Cassiopeia, poiché vuole che i due Lombax siano eliminati seguendo l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91, mentre lei sta ricorrendo ad altre procedure. Dopo che Qwark, Ratchet e Clank si infiltrano nella sua stazione spaziale, lo sentono elencare le cose da fare quando l'orologio sarà suo: #Eliminazione delle Valchirie rimaste e pensionamento di Lord Vorselon. #Ripresa delle persecuzioni sulle forme di vita organica. #Stirare i calzini. Più avanti, i tre (con Ratchet ancora travestito da Nefarious) incappano proprio nello scienziato, che li sta aspettando con due Protomantidi. Il Lombax tenta di farlo ragionare, spiegandogli che nulla vale la distruzione dell'universo. Lui risponde che invece qualcosa c'è e deve ringraziare proprio loro tre per questo. Attivando l'effetto flashback super-ondeggiante per narrare gli avvenimenti che lo hanno coinvolto dopo la sconfitta a Solana, spiega il proprio piano e fa imprigionare Ratchet e Clank sull'Astrocatapulta 5000, da cui pensa di spararli nello spazio. Salutatili, si appresta a premere il tasto che aziona la macchina, ma a causa di un'intensa risata si sovraccarica per l'ennesima volta. Quindi, una guardia lì vicino gli appoggia delicatamente il dito sull'interruttore. Quando sta per lasciare la stazione verso l'orologio, intento a dominare il tempo, Nefarious viene raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank, che lo lasciano stupito: questa volta li riteneva davvero morti. Clank chiede di arrendersi pacificamente in nome delle autorità galattiche, ma il dottore cambia discorso facendogli "notare" che nonostante dopo tutti questi anni sia finalmente libero di agire come preferisce, continua lo stesso a fare da zainetto a un vermiciattolo. A quel punto, Ratchet dice che nessuno può parlare a Clank in quel modo e promette all'amico di appoggiare ogni sua futura scelta. Il dottore premette che dopo averli eliminati porterà indietro il tempo per ucciderli tante altre volte. Dopo la ritirata della portaerei, che non deve subire danni, Nefarious ingaggia insieme al Laser Difensivo Ipernova una cruenta battaglia con Ratchet, in cui viene distrutta l'intera pista di partenza; il combattimento si sposta poi sul veicolo, diretto verso il Grande Orologio. Nefarious subisce un colpo critico, danneggiandosi gravemente e andando in sovraccarico. Intanto il mezzo inverte la rotta verso la stazione spaziale, a causa di un problema del pilota automatico. Ratchet lo afferra per la faccia, domandandogli come fermare il veicolo, ma ovviamente non ottiene risposta. Gli dà uno schiaffo per farlo ripartire, ricevendo l'effetto contrario. Poi Nefarious si spegne del tutto. Lawrence intanto abbandona il mezzo con la capsula di salvataggio incorporata, teletrasportando via il proprio padrone prima dell'impatto con la stazione. Una breve ritirata Per circa un biennio, i due riescono a cancellare ogni traccia di loro. Sebbene le autorità galattiche li cerchino senza sosta. Ratchet consiglia all'ormai Presidente Qwark di mantenere gli occhi aperti. Vecchi nemici... "Oh, salute a voi signor presidente! Gentile da parte vostra accettare il mio invito!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo le voci sul fatto che Nefarious sia ancora vivo cominciano a diffondersi. I cittadini di Polaris sono terrorizzati da un suo possibile attacco alla civiltà e si rivolgono a Qwark, che li rassicura. Nefarious intanto ascolta divertito complottando nell'ombra. Dopo aver telefonato a Qwark per un Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia a Luminopolis, lo invita ad andare in città assieme a Ratchet e Clank, arrivando con Lawrence su un veicolo. Il Lombax lo deride, chiedendogli se sia la nuova base spaziale, e Nefarious risponde di trovarlo proprio uno spasso ma che probabilmente non manterrà tale umorismo nello stomaco di uno Z'Grute Mangialuce. Dopo aver urlato in faccia a Lawrence, questi rianima la creatura con un particolare dispositivo. Non appena vivo, lo Z'Grute risucchia l'energia del veicolo, facendoli precipitare a terra. Nefarious ordina al maggiordomo di aiutarlo, ma questi se ne va. È quindi costretto a collaborare con i suoi nemici per annientare la stessa creatura da lui liberata. Sconfitto il mostro, afferma che è stata una bella rimpatriata, ma che ora deve andarsene. Qwark però lo ferma, puntandogli più volte il dito contro e dicendogli che, di tutte le schifezze fatte negli anni, questa è la peggiore. Improvvisamente, un enorme macchinario appare nel cielo allungando un tentacolo verso gli eroi, mentre Nefarious dichiara che non è uno dei suoi. I quattro si svegliano in una strana struttura appesi a testa in giù, con il dottore nuovamente preda di un malfunzionamento. Qwark gli dà uno schiaffo, ma appena ripresosi lo scienziato minaccia di ridurlo in brandelli. Il gruppo è liberato da una bambina che li aiuta a evadere. Fuori dalla stazione di ricezione sono raggiunti via ologramma da Cronk e Zephyr. I due si rivolgono anche a Nefarious, affermando che lo terranno sotto controllo. Liberata Susie dai Gravoid e tornati insieme a lei al suo villaggio, sentono la storia di un vecchio Tharpod che parla di Ephemeris e del Comandante Spog; Nefarious sta in disparte, ascoltando il racconto appoggiato a una roccia. Sconfitto il Sempreverme, l'ormai sfinito Qwark cade a terra. Nefarious specifica che se sviene non se lo caricherà, per cui sarebbe meglio che qualcuno gli dia una maschera per l'ossigeno. Sconfitto Spog, Nefarious usa le sue capacità per aggiustargli la voce, in modo da farsi rivelare il segreto per sconfiggere Ephemeris. Battuto il Re Sepiad, Qwark spiega che Magnus comincia a piacergli. Stanco del capitano, il dottore domanda se possa ucciderlo facendolo sembrare un incidente, ma Ratchet e Clank non glielo permettono. Nella Sala della Paradossologia tenta di spingere Qwark nel burrone, ma questi si sposta appena in tempo facendo cadere lui nel vuoto. Lo scienziato è preso appena in tempo e tirato su. Rimane stupito dal gesto del capitano. Nel Laboratorio del Dr. Croid accede al suo computer scoprendo che Ephemeris ricarica le batterie con una base energetica versatron, emettendo un segnale ad alta frequenza così che le navi non ci finiscano contro. Da qui risale alla sua posizione: il Plateau Vilerog. Ratchet si complimenta con lui, facendo per dargli il classico pugnetto. Nefarious sta al gioco con molto contegno. Mentre sono nello spazio con una Navetta di Salvataggio, i quattro vengono sorpresi da Ephemeris, che danneggia il mezzo facendoli precipitare nel Mar Polare. Qui Nefarious è sbloccato da Qwark. Al fondovalle scoprono che la piattaforma per Uzo City è bloccata. Qwark si dispera scusandosi con Nefarious per averlo trattato male a scuola e anche il dottore ammette le sue colpe. Nefarious fa poi per consegnargli quello che dovrebbe essere il premio Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia, ma la situazione si calma quanto l'Idraulico arriva e soccorre il gruppo riparando il trasporto. Sconfitto il maestro Loki, questi sta per attaccare Qwark, ma Nefarious si mette in mezzo colpendolo violentemente in faccia e mettendolo KO. Dopo una foto di gruppo, i due assistono all'abbraccio tra Nevo e Croid, mentre Qwark tenta di fare altrettanto con Nefarious, dopo avergli detto che è bello vedere degli amici uniti. Lo scienziato prende le distanze, sebbene anche lui sia un po' tentato. Alla fine una navetta guidata da Cronk, Zephyr e Lawrence arriva su Magnus. Il maggiordomo chiede di riottenere il vecchio lavoro, ma Qwark lo interrompe, dicendo che in questo viaggio il gruppo ha appreso valori di solidarietà e amicizia, per cui probabilmente Nefarious non tornerà con lui. In realtà, il dottore ha già preso il veicolo assieme a Lawrence, pronto a lasciare i suoi di nuovo-nemici a corto di nave, dopo avergli ricordato di essere un super cattivo. Mentre viaggia nello spazio con Lawrence, questi gli spiega cosa fare, ma Nefarious non ascolta, osservando con nostalgia la foto fatta insieme a Ratchet, Clank e Qwark. La sua posizione attuale resta sconosciuta. ''The Ratchet & Clank Trilogy Viene visto rimpiangere il fallimento in ''Ratchet & Clank 3, affermando che si doveva liberare di quel miserabile sacco di carne di Ratchet quando poteva e che non bisognerebbe mai mandare un Tirannoide a fare lavori da robot. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Appare a San Francisco con la sua stazione spaziale, arrivando sul campo di battaglia con una specie di tavola gravitazionale. Da allora sfrutta il Decodificatore Neurale Ipersonico per attaccare i giocatori. [[Ratchet & Clank (PS4)|''Ratchet & Clank (PS4)]] e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) Drek: "Dr. Nefarious! Lo scienziato pazzo che ha reso tutto questo possibile" Nefarious: "Pazzo suggerisce un handicap cognitivo. Ma io mi vedo più come uno scienziato vendicativo" '-Nefarious e Drek' Nefarious lavora con i Ranger Galattici occupandosi di supporto tattico, impegnandosi duramente nell'invenzione di armi e gadget. A causa dello scarso budget, il pessimo posto di lavoro e il trattamento da parte dei colleghi (che lo definiscono "Re del gregge dei nerd"), impazzisce, cercando di atomizzare Aleero City. Ma è ostacolato dal Capitano Qwark e sbattuto in cella. Fuggito di prigione, corrompe i testimoni perché sostengano la sua morte. Si allea con la Drek Industries, progettando di usare i Blarg per attuare il suo vero piano (studiato mentre era dietro le sbarre) al momento adatto: distruggere Umbris per spazzare via l'intero sistema solare, sfruttando la prima congiunzione planetaria degli ultimi mille anni. Mostra a Drek l'armata di Guerrabot, chiamando il robot riparatore quando si spengono le luci. È convocato dal presidente per la sconfitta ad Aleero City e suggerisce di non affrontare i ranger con la forza, ma di distruggerli dall'interno. Tutto ciò che devono fare è trovare un anello debole, manipolabile e malleabile, per poi metterlo contro la squadra: il Capitano Qwark. All'Avamposto di ricerca Blarg nota che Ratchet e Clank si sono intrufolati. Spera che amino la sua struttura, perché non se ne andranno mai più. Ordina l'invio di tutte le squadre d'assalto nel settore sei, furioso che il duo sia ancora vivo e quasi vicino al jetpack. Annota la propria agenda, segnalando che negli ultimi tempi sono riaffiorati gli sbalzi d'umore, per cui in un momento ride istericamente e in quello successivo maniacalmente. Deduce che sia ricollegabile alla riuscita del suo piano. Presto dell'intero sistema solare non rimarrà altro che una nuvola di polvere e gas. Un Blarg lo sente, così Nefarious spiega di stare semplicemente segnando i cibi che mangia, oltre a quelli che appunto gli causano polvere e gas. Dopo la distruzione di Novalis, incontra Qwark nel corridoio dello Spianetizzatore, lanciandogli uno sguardo sinistro. È con Drek al rilascio delle Mietitrici. Fa notare al capitano di aver tradito i suoi amici solo per la propria vanità. Poi pecorizza il Presidente Drek, lo mette su uno shuttle e lo spara nello spazio, assumendo il controllo dell'intera operazione. Attiva la detonazione a 15 minuti, preparandosi a fuggire, ma un Blarg lo avvisa che i Ranger Galattici vogliono spegnere la struttura. Prende un'Alpha Cannone e raggiunge Ratchet e Qwark, che hanno appena finito di affrontarsi. Li attacca ripetutamente, ma intanto i ranger spostano lo Spianetizzatore. Nonostante Nefarious attivi il raggio, Umbris viene mancato. C'è ora una differenza tra gioco e film. Nel primo attiva un Insta-mech Gadgetron per dirigersi verso la stella nana artificiale che progetta di distruggere così da coinvolgere anche Umbris. Viene sconfitto, finendo carbonizzato dentro la supernova. Nel secondo, invece, cerca di uccidere Qwark col M.I.P.S., ma è fermato in tempo da Ratchet che lo colpisce con l'Onnichiave 8000 facendolo piombare nel Frangistelle. Qui, una strana reazione lo tramuta in robot. Poi precipita su Umbris con lo Spianetizzatore, e dei droni cercano di ripararlo. Nefarious ne afferra uno esclamando di non essere un robot, ma dopo un'occhiata al proprio corpo capisce di esserlo diventato. Così, inizia a ridere follemente sotto a un cielo pieno di fulmini. Aspetto Originale Fin da quando era un organico, Nefarious è sempre stato molto alto, con una grossa testa allungata. Il capo aveva macchie scure e orecchie allungate. Portava una tuta con tanto di spallette, molto simile a un'armatura. Da robot ha ottenuto un cranio di vetro verde, pieno di marchingegni (tra cui principalmente l'antenna che gira). Sulla fronte e sul petto si è aggiunta un'icona rossa. Braccia e gambe, tanto snelle quanto lunghe come il corpo blu (diventato viola in Tutti Per Uno) hanno avambracci rossi, mentre le mani possiedono dita affilate. Ci sono sei tubi posti lateralmente all'icona del petto, che sembrerebbero trasportare energia. Sulla cintura si nota un simbolo che ricorda vagamente quello dei caschi DreadZone. Ha ali allungate sulla schiena. Reimmaginato Alieno verde con lunghe orecchie. Ha una cinghia attorno alla testa, occhiali rossi, occhi gialli e un vestito grigio. Indossa guanti neri. Personalità Nefarious è un personaggio fuorviante, maniacale e malvagio. Non ha alcun rimorso per le azioni compiute, sia mostrando piacere negli sforzi diabolici che rivelandosi indifferente al bene dei propri alleati, che sfrutta per poi abbandonarli o tradirli quando non gli servono più. Detesta fortemente la biologia e le forme di vita organica, sebbene abbia collaborato con loro in svariate occasioni per la riuscita dei propri piani (che organizza molto minuziosamente). Era anche un grandissimo fan dell'Agente Segreto Clank, a tal punto da ritenerlo uno show reale. Però, dopo l'avventura con Ratchet, Clank e Qwark su Magnus, sembrerebbe essere cambiato. Malfunzionamenti A causa di un problema tecnico, si blocca tutte le volte che va in sovraccarico (dopo momenti di grande nervoso o emozione). Di conseguenza, stralci di puntate di Lance e Janice iniziano a trasmettersi fino a quando lo scienziato torna in sé, solitamente grazie a schiaffi. Lawrence si promette sempre di farlo riparare, sebbene tutt'oggi non abbia mantenuto la parola. Abilità Avversario temibile, specialmente per l'agilità. Può creare ologrammi di sé stesso e farli a loro volta scomporre, è in grado di lanciare bombe, grazie a delle particolari pistole può scagliare potenti fasci d'energia, riesce a creare una Barriera Tesla indistruttibile, generare portali che rilasciano un devastante raggio energetico o altri che liberano missili. Può lanciare dalle mani raggi energetici ed è in grado di volare (abilità che sembra aver perso in A Spasso nel Tempo, dove levita grazie a dei propulsori sui piedi). Può rilasciare fasci che percorrono il terreno e per gli attacchi diretti utilizza lame all'avambraccio che lancia come boomerang. In Sensazione di Deja Q, Nefarious viene visto generare nubi oscure esplosive, attaccare con i propri artigli e lanciare una scia nera che torna indietro irrompendo dal terreno. Non è mai stato visto ricorrere a queste tecniche nella realtà, quindi non si sa se gli appartengano realmente. Sempre secondo un altro videogioco (quello in cui gioca con Vorselon), sarebbe in grado di lanciare palle di fuoco (abilità anche qui mai confermata). Citazioni Originale *''Bugie! Tutte bugie!'' *''LAWRENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'' *''Non fai più tanto il furbo ora, eh?'' *''Bon-voyage, miei ex arcinemici!'' *''Cosa vi aspettavate? Sono un supercattivo!'' *''Non è nemmeno carica, idiota! Guarda!'' *''Come hai potuto essere così... incompetente!'' *''QWAAAARRKKK!'' *''Non è divertente, Lawrence!'' *''Capito? Perchè... è un CRETINO!!'' Reimmaginato *''Arrenditi Lombax, non puoi vincere'' *''Oh-oh! Ho appena sentito fischiare le mie orecchie?'' *''Sì, ci siamo quasi ormai! È l'inizio... della fine!'' *''Eheheheheh! Volevi un nuovo Quartu? Vai e non tornare più! Buon viaggio!'' *''Che scenetta patetica'' *''Prova a prendermi!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Race Through Time'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thank for the Armories'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' (menzionato, apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) *''Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time'' Curiosità * Nefarious ricorre al termine "annientare" molto frequentemente, quando si tratta di togliere di mezzo qualcuno. *È uno dei boss più affrontati della serie, con un "curriculum" di ben tre scontri. Gli altri sono il Capo Thugs-4-Less e Lord Vorselon. *Usa spesso l'aggettivo "vermiciattoli", per definire le forme di vita organica. *Nefarious doveva originariamente avere un mantello, che in seguito è stato sostituito dalle ali. *Sebbene spesso respingesse gli atteggiamenti dolci di Courtney Gears, sembrava provare qualcosa per lei. Quando Qwark la deride con una battuta, infatti, il dottore si infuria a tal punto da andare in sovraccarico. *La pistola usata durante le riprese de La Notte dei Vermiciattoli Viventi è la stessa di Qwark in A Spasso nel Tempo. *Il Dr. Nefarious ha fatto un provino per Galactic Idol, con l'assordante interpretazione di Crushin' on Squishies. È stato eliminato al primo turno. Il suo primo album, che ha venduto una sola copia, adesso viene usato per torturare i prigionieri della Colonia penale di Masteze. *Non si è mai capito in cosa Nefarious sia specializzato per essere chiamato "dottore", ma dal momento che ha creato il Biobliteratore e riparato il Comandante Spog, sembrerebbe un genio dell'ingegneria. La cosa è confermata dallo Spianetizzatore, nel remake, costruito proprio da lui. Tuttavia, è anche il diretto creatore degli Ameboidi. *L'altezza di Nefarious in Ratchet & Clank 3 è davvero impressionante: basti pensare che Ratchet gli arriva a malapena alle ginocchia e Clank non è neanche grosso quanto un piede. Nei giochi successivi la sua dimensione viene ridotta, sebbene resti comunque parecchio alto. *Alcuni membri di Insomniac rivelano in un'intervista che, secondo loro, Ratchet e Clank non riusciranno mai a sconfiggere definitivamente il Dr. Nefarious. Questa è ovviamente una confessione, per lasciare intendere che il personaggio non morirà mai. *Con il miglioramento della grafica in Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, il simbolo rosso dello scienziato rivela un teschio, praticamente identico a quello usato dai Pirati Spaziali. *Inoltre, questi ultimi, avvistano Nefarious e Lawrence alla Nebula Corvus. *Nel film, Drek legge le abilità speciali di Nefarious, e tra queste c'è la giocoleria. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet: Gladiator Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem Categoria:Nemici di PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank (PS4) Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank (film)